Derritiendo Tu Corazon
by noone00
Summary: Matthew de Westfly, un príncipe egocéntrico y despiadado, es enviado a Arendelle para adueñarse de la Corona, pero no contaba con que la chica que tenia que enamorar, fuera a causar un efecto tan poderoso en el. ¿Acaso la joven Reina de las Nieves podía cambiar aquel corazón tan corrompido? Y en cuanto a la otra pareja Real, ¿estarán listos para defender su amor ?
1. Prologo

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

El Reino de Westfly era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, con innumerables recursos naturales para la obtención de aquellas materias primas que impulsaban su economía. En él, vivía un príncipe llamado Matthew, mejor conocido como "Matt". El joven tenía pelo rubio, ojos de un color verde intenso, rostro de rasgos finos y un cuerpo por el cual muchas suspiraban; era indudablemente guapo. Matt era el heredero inminente al trono y, al igual que su padre, era egoísta, pretencioso y deseaba poder y reconocimiento. No había nada más importante en el mundo que el mismo. A sus 23 años, no estaba casado; vivía de mujer en mujer y lo más cercano a una relación seria, era la que tenia con la princesa Sarah, del vecino Reino de Wonderclan. La princesa de verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero para el joven príncipe, ella era una más del montón, a la cual buscaba si estaba aburrido.

─ Príncipe Mathews ─ escuchó como uno de los asistente de su padre tocaban a la puerta de su habitación ─Su padre quiere verlo.

─Enseguida voy ─ dijo con algo de fastidio. Cada vez que sus padres lo llamaban, siempre era para recriminarle algo. Sin mucho entusiasmo, se dirigió hacia el despacho que él conocía muy bien. Allí encontró a su madre, Sandy, una hermosa mujer en sus 40 y tantos años, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, y a su padre, Maurice, diez años mayor que la Reina, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, esperando por él ─Aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieren? ─dijo de manera irrespetuosa.

─Ignoraré esa irritante actitud tuya porque quiero hacerte una propuesta ─ dijo Maurice sin inmutarse realmente ─¿Has oído hablar de Arendelle? ─el rubio asintió─ ¿No te gustaría ser el Rey de aquel reino?

─ ¿De qué hablas, Maurice? ─preguntó Sandy sorprendida. No apoyaba las conductas de su esposo e hijo. Ella era todo lo contrario a ellos; era buena, calmada y respetaba la moral lo mas que podía.

─Te escucho…

─ Arendelle ha resurgido de una manera muy positiva desde que la nueva Reina tomó posesión. Según los rumores, la princesa ya tiene pretendiente, pero la Reina…no…

─Creo que ya sé que sugieres…─dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera malévola, al igual que su padre.

─Esperen, ustedes no están pensando…

─Mathew irá a Arendelle y enamorará a la Reina. Eventualmente se casará y se convertirá en Rey.

─!¿Casarse por ambición?! ─exclamó la Reina horrorizada. Se acercó a su hijo ─ ¡No puedes vivir con alguien a quien no amas solo por interés! ¡Eso está mal!

─Tampoco me alegra la palabra casamiento, madre, pero…─la sonrisa que ocupó el rostro de su hijo envió escalofríos a través del cuerpo de la mandataria ─ hay que hacer sacrificios.

─ ¡¿Y la chica no importa?!

─La trataré bien…por lo menos hasta la noche de bodas ─ dijo de manera picara. La Reina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que su hijo no era la persona más bondadosa del mundo, pero nunca pensó que sería semejante monstruo.

─Cuando lo logres, Arendelle y Westfly se unirán y seremos invencibles, hijo mío…

─ ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ─gritó la Reina─ ¡Por Dios, recapaciten! No pueden ir y jugar con los sentimientos de la joven así, eso no está bien.

─ ¡¿Y crees que me importa hacer lo correcto?! ─explotó Maurice ─ ¡Soy Rey y lo único que me importa es conseguir lo que quiero! ─Sandy dio un paso atrás indignada. Sin decir una palabra más, salió furiosa del despacho, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada.

─Bueno…─comenzó a decir Matt ─ ¿Cómo lo haremos? ─ dijo sin importarle que segundos antes su madre hubiera salido colérica de la habitación.

─Zarparás en unas dos horas hacia Arendelle; serás uno de nuestros representantes allá. Por lo tanto, te quedaras en uno de las casas alrededor del Castillo y trabajaras todos los días con ella, con la excusa de revisar todos los Convenios que han existido entre Arendelle y nosotros, para actualizarlos; en ese tiempo…harás tu magia… y luego, nos desharemos de ella, ¿entendido?

─Entendido.

El Príncipe Matthew no perdió tiempo, hizo sus maletas y al poco tiempo, ya estaba en el barco que lo llevaría a su destino. No se despidió de su madre; seguramente aun estaba enojada y él no quería tener una discusión sin sentido sobre la mala persona que era porque, honestamente, no le importaba. Según sus cálculos, llegaría a Arendelle para el atardecer; no podía esperar llegar a su futuro Reino.

* * *

Elsa miraba como Kristoff y Anna tenían una pequeña cita en el jardín. En realidad, estaba sentada a varios metros de ellos, leyendo un libro, pero cada cierto tiempo podía notar los diferentes movimientos que la pareja hacia por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy feliz de que Anna haya encontrado el amor. Kristoff era un gran muchacho, perfecto para su hermanita y en verdad, se alegraba de verla tan feliz, pero a veces, sentía celos. Ella era muy tímida, gracias a sus años de encierro, por lo que, la simple idea de entablar una conversación con alguien fuera de sus círculo de amigos, la aterrorizaba. También, estaba el hecho de que tenía una agenda muy agitada: la mayor parte de su tiempo, la pasaba leyendo tratados, aprobando permisos, reuniones, diálogos…a penas tenía tiempo de descansar. Pero la razón mas importante, eran sus poderes. El invierno eterno fue hace apenas tres meses y dudaba que después de semejante espectáculo, alguien se arriesgara a quererla con todo y sus poderes. A esas alturas, ya estaba resignada: su destino era gobernar su Reino en la soledad.

─Reina Elsa ─ llamó Kai llegando a su lado─ Acaba de llegar el nuevo representante del Reino Westfly ─Elsa suspiró desganada; eran casi las 7 pm y aun tenía que seguir sus labores. Ojala y fuera un recibimiento rápido.

─Enseguida voy…

* * *

Arendelle era más que majestuoso, incluso más que su propio Reino. No vio signos de pobreza mientras caminó hacia el Castillo, a diferencia de Westfly donde casi la mitad de los habitantes vivían en condiciones deplorables. El Castillo se veía majestuoso, muy elegante y de excelente arquitectura; perfecto para él. Seguramente era aun más hermoso por dentro y…no se equivocó.

─ La Reina vendrá en unos momentos, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre para introducirlo con la Reina?

─Soy el Príncipe Matthew de Westfly ─ dijo de manera educada.

─Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo Príncipe Matthew─ el príncipe miraba atónito el interior de Castillo. Hermosos cuadros, decoraciones finas…podría acostumbrarse a esto ─Aquí viene la Reina, príncipe ─ de inmediato, Matt se puso de rodillas y bajó la cabeza en forma de respeto. Él no era para nada respetuoso, pero por los momentos, debía actuar lo mas caballeroso posible ─ Le presento a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle─ escuchó unos pasos de zapatos altos y, solo ahí se permitió levantar la mirada. Esperaba que la Reina se quedara boquiabierta ante sus atributos, porque él sabía que era guapo, pero fue él, el que quedó sorprendido.

Una hermosa joven estaba frente a él. Su cabello rubio platinado se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro con algunos mechones desordenados. Vestía un vestido azul largo que enmarcaba perfectamente sus atributos y, luego caía con gracia hasta el suelo. Y su rostro….rasgos delicados, unos brillantes ojos azules que hipnotizaban y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus muy apetecibles labios…su piel blanca, su perfilada nariz… ¡Era hermosa!

─Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Príncipe Matthews ─ Matt volvió a la realidad al escuchar esa melodiosa voz.

─El placer es todo mío.

Eso andaba mal. Se suponía que ella se quedara asombrada por su físico… ¡no al revés! Pero no importaba, él nunca se había aminorado por una mujer y no lo haría ahora. Él vino por la Corona de Arendelle y eso…era lo que iba a hacer.


	2. ¿Amor a Primera Vista?

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Elsa miró al Príncipe ante ella con verdadera elegancia aunque por dentro, estaba sorprendida. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan apuesto. Estaba prácticamente en shock, pero ella era la Reina de Aredelle y debía comportarse como tal. Usando cada fibra de autocontrol que tenía en su cuerpo se dirigió al Príncipe.

─Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Príncipe Matthews ─ listo, ya lo había saludado.

─El placer es todo mío ─ se acercó a ella y besó su mano de manera delicada. Elsa sabia que todos los colores se le habían subido a la cara.

─ _¡Compórtate, Elsa! No dejes que vea tu nerviosismo_─ regañó su consciencia ─ Bienvenido a Arendelle, Príncipe Matthew; espero que se sienta a gusto en nuestro Reino ─el sonrió.

─Gracias, Reina Elsa. Sé que disfrutaré de su hospitalidad ─respondió ─Tengo entendido que conoce el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

─Sí. Vino a discutir los tratados anteriores entre nuestros Reinos, para llegar a uno nuevo que beneficie a ambas partes.

─En efecto, me gustaría empezar mañana mismo, si usted puede.

─Me parece perfecto ─respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible ─Kai lo guiará hacia su residencia temporal. Espero que pase una muy buena noche

─Gracias, Reina ─dijo haciendo una reverencia─ Ansío mucho nuestras reuniones, usted es más que agradable ─La joven rubia se sonrojó fuertemente, pero disimuló su nerviosismo bastante bien

─Gracias…nos vemos en la mañana ─ Elsa observó como el Príncipe desaparecía con Kai en las puertas. Dejoo salir un suspiro de alivio. No entendía por qué aquel Principie la había puesto tan nerviosa. ¡Era simplemente increíble para ella!

Decidió olvidar el asunto por los momentos; seguramente estaba más sensible a causa de sus pensamientos de antes. Sí, eso debía ser…

* * *

─Esta es su residencia, Príncipe Matthews; espero que sea de su agrado ─ ¿De su agrado? ¡Pero si estaba excelente! Ni siquiera en su hogar tenia tantos lujos ni comodidades, era simplemente increíble.

─Sí, está hermosa; envíele mi gratitud a la Reina ─Kai asintió cerrando la puerta.

Matthew se dejó caer en la cómoda cama. La residencia era más que asombrosa. Se notaba el cuidado que habían tenido al decorarla. Todo lo que había en la habitación se veía costoso y emanaba elegancia. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. A todas las atenciones, la comodidad económica de Arendelle, todo era simplemente perfecto. ¡Quería ser Rey ya! Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia cierta rubia. Cuando su padre le había contado sobre la joven Reina, no pensó que sería una mujer tan despampánate. Él no era hombres de impresionarse con las mujeres, y eso que había salido con muchas féminas hermosas en su vida, pero Elsa tenía algo que no podía descifrar y que…lo atraía. Sacudió la cabeza, indignado ante ese pensamiento. ¿El atraído por ella? Eso no podía ser. De seguro fue el impacto de la primera impresión porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Elsa era la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían apreciado.

─ ¡Concéntrate, Matthew! ─se dijo a sí mismo.

Él no debía estar pensando en esas cosas. Él vino a Arendelle con una misión y debía cumplirla. Ya se le pasaría aquel sentimiento tan inusual en su interior. Se sentía confundido, gracias a la Reina Elsa…

* * *

Elsa se encontraba acostada en su cama, leyendo un libro. Ya vestía su delicada bata de seda y su pelo caía libre por sus hombros. Estaba muy concentrada en la lectura cuando escuchó el característico tocar de su hermana en la puerta.

─ ¿Estas despierta? ─escuchó como susurró del otro lado de la puerta. Elsa sonrió.

─No…

─ ¡Oye!

─Pasa, Anna ─ de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una muy rara princesa ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó dejando el libro en su mesita de noche ─Ven…─Anna la obedeció y se metió debajo de las sabanas.

─Soñé con ellos, Elsa…

─ ¿Con quienes?

─Con mamá y papá ─Elsa contuvo el aliento. Ese era un tema que no le gustaba tratar. Abrazó mas a su hermana menor contra si ─Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí para ver lo feliz que somos y la gran Reina que eres ─podía sentir la nostalgia en sus palabras.

─Sé que donde quiera que estén, nos están mirando Anna…están muy orgullosos de ti…

─Y de ti ─respondió Anna.

─De las dos ─ concluyó. Ambas hermanas quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Anna se dejaba abrazar de su hermana. Estos últimos meses habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo. Había extrañado a su hermana y cuando compartía momentos así con ella, se sentía más que afortunada.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? ─preguntó de manera esperanzada. Con suerte podría pasar todo el día con ella.

─A decir verdad, sí. Tengo una reunión con el Príncipe Matthews de Westfly en la mañana ─Ana se sentó en la cama ante la palabra "Príncipe" y miró a Elsa de manera picara.

─ ¿Hablamos de un príncipe soltero?

─ ¡Anna! ─exclamó Elsa─ ¡Tienes novio!

─ No lo preguntó por mí, hermanita ─respondió de manera sugerente. Elsa se sonrojó.

─Anna…no empieces…

─ ¡Sí empiezo! ─exclamó Anna saltando en la cama ─ ¡Te has sonrojado! ¡Debe ser guapísimo!

─Anna….

─Te gusta, ¿verdad? ─ dijo de manera picara. Elsa no respondió ─Por lo menos dime si es guapo…

─Está algo guapo…─dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

─Traducción: es tan guapo que con solo mirarlo, los ojos hacen fiesta.

─Anna…solo tenemos una relación diplomática; vamos a discutir tratados entre nuestros Reinos, nada más…

─Por supuesto que discutirán esos tratados muy bien…

─ ¡Anna! ─suspiró derrotada─ Como que ya es tiempo de dormir…

─ ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? No quiero volver a mi habitación, por lo menos no ahora ─ Elsa sonrió.

─Claro que puedes… ─Anna se acomodó en la cama.

─Buenas noches, Elsa…

─Buenas noches, Anna…

Anna se quedó dormida al instante, reconfortada por la presencia de su hermana mayor, pero Elsa, no podía conciliar el sueño. El Príncipe Matthews le había causado una muy buena impresión y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama para no despertar a Anna, y se dirigió al balcón de su alcoba; tal vez el aire fresco le despejara la mente.

* * *

Matthew salió de su residencia para tomar algo de aire fresco. La atmosfera de Arendelle era muy tranquila, pacífica y hasta…mágica se atrevía a decir. Arendelle era mucho más familia que su propio Reino. Caminó por los alrededores del Castillo y vio un balcón. Parecía como si hubiera alguien ahí, por lo que decidió esconderse entre unos arbustos. Era ella…la Reina. ¡Dios santo, que bella se veía! Su pelo suelto y aquel sencillo atuendo para dormir le quedaban de maravilla. No podía despegar la vista de ella; era hipnotizante; como si algo lo atrajera hacia ella. Momentos después, la joven rubia ingresó a su habitación, trayendo a Matt a la realidad. El Príncipe regresó a su residencia, mas contrariado que antes. Su orgullo estaba herido; una mujer le quitaba el aliento…

* * *

─Elsa ingresó a su despacho, lista para un nuevo día de trabajo. Leyó algunas leyes a aprobar y diferentes tratados que involucraban a Arendelle.

─ ¿Reina Elsa? ─ la joven levantó la vista

─Buenos días, Príncipe Matthews, ¿listo para empezar nuestra labor?

─Mas que listo…

─Bien…estuve revisando algunos tratados anteriores y encontré que… ─Elsa detuvo su pequeño monólogo al notar que él la miraba intensamente ─ ¿Hay algún problema? ─Matthew parpadeó un par de veces.

─Ninguno, es solo que…usted es muy hermosa, Reina Elsa… ─todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a la joven mandataria. No sabía cómo reaccionar ─Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero desde que la vi por primera vez, no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. Tal vez suene loco, ya que la conozco hace tan solo un día, pero… ¿no es eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista? ─ dijo Matt mientras se acercaba hasta la joven Reina y la acorralaba entre su trono y él. Elsa no tenía idea de qué hacer ante la cercanía del rubio. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, por lo que, no tenía la remota idea de cómo actuar ─ Y le juro…que jamás había sentido algo semejante ─y no mentía. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que Elsa podía sentir su nariz rozar con la suya, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración…

─Espera…─dijo ella empujándolo suavemente ─Esto no está bien, apenas te conozco…

─Pero Reina…

─Escúchame…─pidió ella ─ no te negaré que me atraes, Matthew, pero nos conocimos recién ayer y no creo que en un día se pueda forjar ese sentimiento que dices.

─ ¿Le atraigo, Reina? ─preguntó él orgulloso. Esa fue la única parte que escuchó ─Entonces…hay esperanza.

─No dije eso.

─Pero la hay ─dijo emocionado ─ Y le prometo, Reina… ─tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas ─que me ganaré su corazón… ─Elsa quedó petrificada ante sus palabras. ¿Estaba anunciado oficialmente un cortejo?

Matthew no se sentía muy bien con lo que había dicho o lo que casi acababa de hacer porque, en primer lugar, sí quería besarla y mucho; quería saber el sabor de esos apetecibles labios; segundo; ella lo había rechazado, cosa que nunca había pasado antes y tercero y la peor de todas, estaba empezando a creer que el amor a primera vista… era verdad.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia. Y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar ;) . Sus reviews significan mucho para mi.**

**Me despido por un buen rato =/**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	3. Acercamientos

**Frozen ES de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Matthew estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, pensativo. Había pasado exactamente un mes, y aun no había hecho un gran avance con Elsa. En ese tiempo, logró sacarle uno que otro sonrojos, gracias, a sus halagos, sus presentes y demás cosas que intentó para llamar su atención, pero nada había funcionado, aunque sabía que ella se sentía atraída hacia él. La Reina era muy seria y madura como para caer tan fácilmente en sus redes. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le abalanzaran encima al pasar a su lado, pero con la rubia platinada todo era totalmente diferente. No era una cualquiera, era inteligente, sabia, refinada y, por increíble que parezca, era una persona cálida. Si la conocías, nunca te olvidarías de ella. Eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando con él. No tenía la mas mínima idea de por qué ella era capaz de quitarle el sueño o de invadir sus pensamientos, pero quería creer que solo se trataba de el ímpetu que tenia de ser Rey. Si…eso debía ser.

El joven Príncipe salió de su residencia. No podía seguir posponiendo aquellos tratados; se le acababan las excusas, por lo que, tenía que apresurarse, pero también…había algo dentro de su ser que crecía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Nunca se había sentido así hacia alguien y por increíble que parezca, le gustaba…le gustaba sentirse en paz.

El joven príncipe se levantó de su cama, se dio un baño, para luego vestirse con su atuendo de diario. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que se encontrara totalmente vestido de manera adecuada, le guiñó el ojo a su reflejo y salió de su residencia, en busca de aquella Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

Kristoff se encontraba en el establo junto a Sven, organizando todo su equipo para la recolección de hielo. Debía ir a trabajar temprano, ya que tenia, un gran pedido que entregar al anochecer; debía darse prisa.

─Creo que todo está aquí ─dijo mientras le entregaba una zanahoria al reno para que desayunara. De pronto, alguien tapono su vista, o mejor dicho, alguien.

─¿Adivina quién es? ─Kristoff sonrió.

─Anna no es…

─¡Oye! Yo que te vengo a desear suerte y tu vienes y te burlas de mi ─se quejó como una niña pequeña, cruzando los brazos. Él sonrió.

─Oh vamos, no te enojes. Es que son las 7 am; tú a estas horas estas en el quinto sueño…

─Bueno…hice una excepción para desearle suerte a mi novio ─dijo ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo. El rubio se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Anna en su vida. Nunca pensó que aquella testaruda chica que conoció en una de las situaciones más extrañas de su existencia se convertiría en su más grande tesoro.

─Muchas gracias. Tu suerte me llevaría lejos ─dijo. La separó un poco de su cuerpo, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, al que ella no se negó. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se miraron de manera amorosa ─Ya tengo que irme…no quiero, pero debo…─se separó de ella y tomó las riendas de Sven ─Nos vemos luego ─le dio un fugaz beso, se montó sobre su reno y emprendió camino.

─¡Cuídate! ─ exhortó Anna al verlo partir.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su oficina, admirando una de las tantas rosas blancas que el Príncipe Matthew le había obsequiado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. De verdad estaba intentando conquistarla. Se sentía especial de recibir semejante atención, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer como actuar. Tenía miedo. Nunca había experimentando esa sensación cálida al pensar en alguien. ¿Pero si él era un impostor y solo quería utilizarla? Antes no confiaba en nadie, exceptuando a Anna, Gerda y Kai (y Kristoff que aun seguía en proceso de ganar su entera confianza), pero después del fiasco de Hans, se había cerrado aun mas al mundo. Por eso estaba tan contrariada, no sabía si darle una oportunidad o no. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como algo metálico se aprisionaba en su cuello. Emitió un chillido de sorpresa y de miedo al sentir el frio metal de lo que concluyó era una espada. El intruso le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Elsa sintió su aliento rozar su oreja. Pánico recorrió su ser, al escuchar esa voz que tanto odiaba.

─Nos volvemos a ver…Reina…

No podía ser cierto…

* * *

Matthew se dirigía al despacho de Elsa, cuando escuchó lo que parecía un chillido proveniente de ese lugar. Apresuró el paso y pegó su oreja a la puerta. Escuchaba a un hombre susurrar del otro lado y…una súplica.

─Elsa…─sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta. Su rostro palideció. Frente a él, un hombre pelirrojo tenia a Elsa aprisionada, amenazándola con una espada sobre su cuello. Estaba asustada, lo sabía, podía verlo en su rostro, pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario ─¡Elsa!

─¡Matthew! ─fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que, Hans le había presionado la espada más fuerte en su cuello.

─¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala! ─Hans solo rió malévolamente.

─ Uh, pero que agresivo ─se burló ─Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, ¿y tú eres…?

─El que te matará si la lastimas ─respondió totalmente furioso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¡Y seguimos con la hostilidad! ─exclamó él ─No sé por qué defiendes a este fenómeno. Ella no pertenece a los nuestro, es un demonio ─notó como las palabras del tal Hans habían tenido un gran impacto sobre ella, podía ver dos lagrimas descender por sus mejillas.

─¡No la llames de ese modo tan despectivo! ─ exclamó ─¿Por qué no dejas de ser un cobarde y te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño?

─¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?

─Sí, tú. Amenazando a una damisela, en vez de enfrentarte con alguien que puede vencerte en un segundo.

─¿Eso crees? ─preguntó aún furioso. Matt asintió, desafiante ─Bueno si tu lo dices…pero ¿sabes algo? No soy el estúpido que está provocando al que amenaza a la Reina con su espada ─El Príncipe de Westfly lo miró con odio, para luego suavizar su mirada y mirar a Elsa, totalmente preocupado. Se sentía impotente; no sabía qué hacer.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres con Elsa?

─Venganza…¡ella arruinó no solo mis planes, también mi vida! ¡Por su culpa ya no soy príncipe! ¡Me han deshonrado de la manera más ruin y debo soportar las burlas de mis hermanos!

─¡Eso lo causaste tu! ¡Tu fuiste el que engañó a mi hermana y la abandonaste a su suerte cuando estaba agonizando! ¡Sin contar que trataste de matarme! ─Matthew se sorprendió al ver aquella reacción valiente de su parte…No era la chica débil que aparentaba ser…Hans la sujetó aun mas fuerte mientras su espada se presionaba más en su cuello, al borde de lastimarla.

─Esta vez…no será un intento…¡Muere! ─dijo alejando un poco la espada para tomar impulso.

─¡No! ─gritó desesperado el joven príncipe. Todo estaba pasando lentamente ante sus ojos, la espada se acercaba a su cuello y él no podía hacer nada. Menos mal que Elsa sí. La joven Reina, por mero reflejo creó una barrera de hielo que emergía desde el suelo hasta interponerse entre ella y la espada, rompiéndola en el instante, aunque un pequeño fragmento la causó un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

─¡¿Pero qué…?! ─exclamó Hans.

Elsa se escabullo de su agarre ante semejante distracción mientras Matthew se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo. Llegó a él y lo primero que hizo fue propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Hans se recuperó rápidamente y le regresó el golpe.

─¡Matthew! ─exclamó Elsa. El príncipe no era débil y sabía muy bien como doblegar a un enemigo. Esquivó un par de golpes de Hans y, en el momento preciso, presionó una sección en el cuello del pelirrojo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Elsa vio como el ex prometido de su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo.

El Príncipe de Westfly respiraba de manera agitada tratando de que la adrenalina del momento descendiera y de que la furia hacia el…estúpido desmayado ante sus pies se le pasara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo como lo hizo? Y mucho más importante, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a si quiera querer tocar a Elsa?

─Elsa…

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrarse con un par de ojos que lo miraban con miedo, angustia y preocupación. El mundo no existió mas para él…su mundo en esos momento tenia nombre: Elsa. Sin medir acción, sin pensar, se acercó a la desprevenida Reina…y la besó. La joven rubia abrió los ojos en puro shock. No tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos, fue sucumbiendo a tan inesperado beso, en especial, cuando sintió como la aprisionaba acercándola más a él, abrazándola por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y enredó sus brazos en su cuello. Nunca había besado a nadie; todo lo que hacía era actos reflejos que no sabía que tenía..Por su parte, Matthew había besado a muchas mujeres, más de la que debería, pero nunca había sentido semejante sensación al besar. Era irreal la revolución que se llevaba a cabo en su interior por un beso. No quería que acabara, no quería soltarla…

─¡Elsa! ─tanto la Reina como el Príncipe se separaron como si fuego surgiera entre ellos. Se miraron en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos ─¡Hermana! ─exclamó Anna entrando estrepitosamente al despacho ─¡¿Qué fue ese gran golpe?! ¡¿Qué está pasando…?! ¡¿Ese es Hans?! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?! ¡¿Y a Matthew?! ─preguntaba frenéticamente la pelirroja ─¡¿Estas bien?! ─ Elsa asintió aun conmocionada por la escena que Anna interrumpió ─Iré por los guardias…

─No te preocupes, yo iré ─respondió el heredero al trono de Westfly. Elsa no le prestaba atención a las preguntas frenéticas de su hermana. Su atención estaba en aquel joven Príncipe que se alejaba por los pasillos y quien…había sido su primer beso.

* * *

─¡Muchas gracias, Kristoff! En verdad, necesitamos el hielo ─el repartidor de hielo asintió ─Aquí está tu paga.

─No hay de qué. Espero que le vaya bien en la inauguración de su club.

─¡Ni que lo digas, muchacho! ─ exclamó el hombre mayor ─¡Nos convertiremos en el bar más importante de todo Arendelle! ¡Cuando quieras te brindamos un trago, muchacho!

─Lo tendré en cuenta, señor ─respondió para luego comenzar a preparar sus cosas para, finalmente, volver al Castillo.

─Señor Barkle, ¿Dónde quiere que ponga los vasos? ─ preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

─Ponlos sobre la barra, querida ─respondió el hombre de manera amable. La chica era de estatura promedio, de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar, con unos rasgos finos envidiables por cualquier chica. Su nombre era Raneé. Ella estaba embobada con el hombre rubio y musculoso que le daba la espalda y lo miraba con verdadera picardía.

─¿Quién es él, señor Barkle? ─preguntó en tono sugerente.

─¡Oh que descortés de mi parte! ¡Kristoff! ─ el joven repartidor de hielo giró para quedar frente a ellos. Raneé sonrió complacida. Como lo predijo: era guapo, muy guapo… ─Él es Kristoff Bjorman nuestro proveedor de hielo. Muchacho, ésta es Raneé, una de mis camareras.

─Mucho gusto, señorita.

─El gusto es todo mío ─dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin ningún disimulo, lo que ocasionó que el rubio se sintiera incomodo. Esa chica lo estaba mirando como si fuera un trozo del mejor filete que ella quería devorar.

─Muy bien…ya debo irme ─dijo Kristoff apresurado ─ Nos vemos luego, señor…señorita. El joven quería irse lo más pronto posible del lugar, esa chica lo incomodaba. Raneé lo vio alejarse.

─¿Qué sabe sobre ese joven, Señor Barkle? ─el hombre se encogió de hombros.

─No mucho…es un repartidor de hielo y vive en el Castillo, ya que, es el novio de la princesa Anna. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

─Curiosidad ─respondió simplemente, cuando la verdad, era que se había interesado en él. Esa pequeña princesita no merecía un hombre así, no señor, ese hombre debía ser suyo, a cualquier precio. Con un poco de investigación, lo encontraría y lo conquistaría a toda costa.

* * *

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su cama. Por sugerencia, mejor dicho orden de Anna, el médico real la había revisado de pies a cabeza para verificar su integridad física y que, de verdad, Hans no la había lastimado más allá de la cortada en la mejilla. La joven Reina le había contado lo ocurrido, sacando la pequeña parte del beso. Suspiró…ese beso. Aun sentía la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, de sus brazos alrededor de ella…mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado.

─Muy bien, ya te di demasiado tiempo ─Elsa miró a su hermana ─Dime qué te pasa.

─No me pasa nada…

─Elsa…─comenzó Anna a decir mientras se sentaba a su lado ─Soy tu hermana, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa…Confía en mi ─Elsa suspiró, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

─Nos besamos…─Anna la miró sorprendida.

─Espera, ¿qué? ─tenía que haber escuchado mal.

─Nos besamos…Matthew y yo nos besamos ─ le pelirroja estaba boquiabierta. Jamás vio venir eso.

─¡Pero eso es genial, Elsa! ─dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa, totalmente feliz.

─No, no lo es…

─¿Por qué no? Es un gran chico y es apuesto.

─No lo conozco del todo.

─¡Dios mío, Elsa! Lleva un mes aquí y no ha hecho más que cortejarte. El chico te quiere…

─Pero Anna…

─¿Lo quieres, Elsa? ¿Te has enamorado de Matthew? ─ Elsa se petrificó ante esas preguntas. ¿Lo quería? ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de él? Rememoró todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada hasta culminar en aquel beso. La respuesta estaba clara.

─Sí…─Anna chilló emocionada ante esa respuesta.

─¡¿Y por que no se lo dices?!

─No me creo capaz.

─Oh, vamos Elsa. El chico te besó, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderle.

Sabía que Anna tenía razón, pero ella era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo de manera tan directa. Pero…ella quería saber, quería escuchar de sus labios lo que había significado ese beso para él…quería comprobar que era tan significativo como ella pensaba. Debía tragarse su timidez…ella tenía que saber…

─Tienes razón

─¿La tengo? ─preguntó Anna totalmente sorprendida. Cuando conversaba con Elsa, nunca tenia la razón ─¡Sí, la tengo!

Estaba decidido entonces, tenía que hablar con él. Esa misma noche…

* * *

**¡HOLA! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los favs y follows y a rose por su review (no te preocupes, habrá más acción más adelante;) ) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye! **


	4. Entre el Bien y el Mal

**Frozen es de Disney. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

La ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos era abrumadora. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sabía que su misión era engatusar a la Reina para apoderarse del trono, pero, por todos los Cielos, ya no quería hacerlo. No, no, no…No quería engañar a Elsa. No quería que de sus hermosos ojos descendieran lágrimas de tristeza por su culpa, no quería lastimarla... suspiró frustrado.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ─se preguntó a sí mismo. Él no era ningún santo, ni siquiera se consideraba una buena persona, por lo que no entendía que le estaba pasando. Su plan era sencillo: enamorarla, casarse con ella y engendrar un heredero que le garantizaba su estadía en la Corona de Arendelle, pero ahora…ya no estaba tan seguro. Había salido con cientos de chicas antes y ninguna, le había hecho sentir como Elsa lo hacía, y eso… lo aterraba.

─ ¿Príncipe Matthew? ─escuchó cómo alguien llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta. Prácticamente, corrió hacia la entrada.

─ ¡Contrólate! ─ Se auto regañó. No podía estar tan ansioso solo de verla. Arreglando un poco su atuendo, abrió la puerta.

─Hola…─saludó la muchacha de manera tímida, lo cual, por alguna razón, le resultó tremendamente adorable.

─Hola, Elsa, ¿estás bien? ─ella sonrió.

─Eso te pregunto yo a ti-respondió.

─Solo fue un par de magullones; nada serio. ─dijo restándole importancia. ─¿Es de gravedad? ─preguntó mirando preocupado el pequeño vendaje en su mejilla.

─No. ─y a partir de ahí. Todo fue silencio. Elsa se había arrepentido a último momento y se debatía entre salir corriendo u ocultarse bajo su timidez.

─Elsa…

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Qué piensas de…lo que pasó esta tarde?

─Fue algo peligroso, pero por suerte, ya Hans está bajo custodia y ha sido notificada su actitud a su Reino, aunque…

─Me refiero al beso. ─Elsa se paralizó en su sitio. ─Tal vez fuese un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero… me encantó. ─y para su pesar, no estaba mintiendo.

─Yo…─comenzó a decir.

─ ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los jardines? Tal vez eso nos ayude a organizar nuestros pensamientos al respecto. ─Elsa asintió. Matthew salió de su estancia y cerró la puerta tras sí. En un silencio casi incómodo, los dos comenzaron a deambular por los hermosos jardines del palacio. No sabían en qué momento sus manos se había entrelazados como si de una pareja se tratase, pero no les importaba, se sentía increíblemente bien el simple hecho de caminar de la mano.

─Esta preciosa la noche, ¿no crees? ─preguntó ella tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.

─No se compara contigo…

─Matthew…

─Sé que soy atrevido, pero es que…no puedo evitarlo; estas sensaciones que me provocas son nuevas para mí, pero me crean una serie sensaciones que quiero que continúen. ─Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas de manera cariñosa. ─Sé que sientes lo mismo y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, de cuidarte y hacerte feliz…─Elsa lo miraba directamente a los ojos, totalmente en trance por sus palabras. ─Tu…¿me permitirías ser tu novio?

La joven Reina se quedó en silencio, mirando en trance al joven príncipe que se le había declarado de manera oficial. Ella también lo quería, era cierto, pero…tenía miedo. Jamás en su vida había estado en una situación semejante. Ni siquiera sus padres trataron de buscarle algún pretendiente porque no creían que hubiese alguien dispuesto a estar con ella debido a sus poderes. Y agregando todo el asunto de Hans hace meses atrás…simplemente no confiaba en eso del amor. Pero ahora…un apuesto, gentil y persistente príncipe le pedía permiso para estar con ella, para enamorarla como nadie lo había hecho antes y sinceramente…tenía miedo de responder.

─ ¿Qué hay acerca de…mis poderes? ─Matt la miró fijamente. Sus poderes no eran desconocidos para él, y honestamente, poco le importaba.

─ ¿Qué hay con ellos?

─ ¿No…me temes? ─él sonrió.

─ ¿Cómo temerle a la persona más hermosa que he conocido? ─ respondió con total seguridad. ─Creo que son parte de ti, una parte maravillosa que te hace ser quien eres.

─ ¿Fría?

─Especial. ─corrigió él de inmediato. Ella sonrió. ─Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas… ser… mi novia? ─ ¿desde cuándo titubeaba al hablar con una chica? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Elsa con él?!

─Sí.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ella asintió. ─ ¡Eso es grandioso! ─dijo tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire.

─ ¡Oye, bájame! ─pidió entre risas.

─No, no quiero soltarte. ─dijo dejando de dar vueltas, pero aún cargándola mientras ella se sujetaba de sus hombres. Era hermosa…parecía un ángel con la luz de la luna tras suyo, ella era celestial.

─ ¿Estás desobedeciendo a la Reina?

─No, estoy desobedeciendo a mi linda novia. ─respondió bajándola finalmente al suelo. ─Estoy muy feliz, Elsa, de verdad.

─Yo también. ─ Matt tomó su mentón suavemente, levantando su sonrojado rostro y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Amaba la inocencia que emanaba de ella. Era obvio que era una novicia en estos tipos de contacto y le gustaba la idea de ser su primero.

Y le encantaba. Le encantaba la manera inexperta en la que ella le correspondía, la inocencia y la ausencia de malicia por parte de ella…Se sentía en las nubes. La sensación era nueva para él, adictiva, emocionante…y nunca, de los jamases, había experimentado eso con la cantidad de mujeres con las que pasaba el rato y no quería que se acabase.

Una verdadera batalla se libraba en su interior; el bien y el mal batallando por dominio. Esa parte malvada que había reinado desde los años de su adolescencia le gritaba que siguiera con el plan; ya la tenía en sus redes; ¡solo había que terminar de engatusarla y sería Rey!, pero, por otro lado, estaba aquel lado bueno de él que hace tiempo no reinaba y que Elsa había despertado. Su consciencia le decía que parara, que ya era suficientemente malo que se hubiese acercado a ella por interés. Le tomó solo un mes enamorarse de esta bella mandataria y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, solo le importaba permanecer a su lado.

Estaba tan confundido…

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó la platinada. Él asintió mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

─Nunca he estado mejor.

* * *

Elsa se escabulló de manera silenciosa por los pasillos del palacio hasta su habitación. Le sorprendió no encontrar a su hermanita sentada en la cama, esperando a que le contara todo lo acontecido con el joven príncipe, con el cual, oficialmente, mantenía una relación. Sonrió para sí misma. Aun no lo podía creer… ¡Tenia una relación de índole romántica! ¿Cuántas veces pensó que nunca viviría esa experiencia? Se sentía en las nubes, en algún tipo de sueño del que no quería despertar. Matthew parecía ser todo lo que ella buscaba y aún no lo podía creer…

Elsa se acercó a su cama. Por muy emocionada que estuviese, tenía cosas que atender en la mañana, por lo que debía descansar. Se metió debajo de las cobijas y cerró los ojos, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, cayendo de a poco en un pacifico…

─¡Elsa! ─ la joven Reina de las Nieves dejó salir un pequeño gritito de sorpresa mientras caía de la cama.

─ ¡Anna! ─regañó Elsa levantándose del suelo. ─ ¡¿De dónde saliste?! ─exclamó en un susurro.

─Estaba dormida debajo de tu cama.

─ ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

─Te estaba esperando.

─ ¿Y por qué no me esperaste…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. ─dijo la joven para volverse a acostar en su cama.

─Oye, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ─preguntó la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja.

─ ¿Qué crees? Voy a dormir.

─No, no, no, no, no. ─dijo de manera frenética la menor de los Arendelle. ─ ¡Tienes que contarme cómo te fue!

─Mañana…─dijo mientras bostezaba.

─ ¡Elsa! ─regañó Anna. ─ ¡No es justo! ─la rubia sonrió. ─Por lo menos dime qué te dijo.

─Bueno, solo te diré que estamos saliendo de manera oficial. Si quieres saber más de ahí, espera a la mañana. ─los ojos de la joven princesa se abrieron en sorpresa.

─Es decir, ustedes…los dos… ¡Elsa! ─la rubia dejó salir una carcajada.

─Buenas noches, Anna.

La pelirroja hizo un sonido de inconformidad mientras zarandeaba a su hermana de un lado a otro. Al final, terminó rindiéndose al ver que su hermana mayor, descaradamente, la estaba ignorando. ¡Pero eso no se iba a quedar así! A primera hora de la mañana, Elsa tendría que contarle todo.

─De mí no te salvas por la mañana. ─dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa sonrió. No pretendía ocultarle nada a su hermana, pero por los momentos, necesitaba descansar y cerciorarse de que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño.

* * *

Tenía novia… ¡tenía novia! Él nunca había tenido una novia formal. Lo que más se le acercaba era aquella "amiga con derechos" que tenía en casa. Su rutina con las chicas no pasaba de una noche, por lo que, se sorprendía de lo emocionado y feliz que se sentía por ser reconocido como el novio de la hermosa rubia mandataria de Arendelle. Había pasado prácticamente la noche despierto solo pensando en eso.

─ ¿Joven Westfly? ─escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se terminó de poner los zapatos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

─Buenos días, Kai.

─Buenos días a usted también, joven. ─respondió. ─Aquí le traigo correspondencia. ─dijo entregándole una carta.

─Gracias. ─Kai se despidió de él y abandonó la residencia. Matt examinó el documento. Provenía de su Reino y no podía ser nada bueno. Con algo de incertidumbre, la desenvolvió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_**Querido hijo, **_

_**Confío que a estas alturas ya tengas engatusada a la Reina. Sigue con el plan y triunfaremos. Antes de que lo note, Arendelle, será nuestro.**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las palabras de su padre sonaron crueles. Es cierto, él estaba ahí con ese propósito, pero ahora que conocía a Elsa más a fondo, no quería hacerle daño. La quería, pero…no podía traicionar a su padre, tampoco a su Reino. Sabía que tenía que responder esa carta a la mayor brevedad posible para evitar que su padre enviara a alguien a investigar qué pasaba, ¡pero no sabía qué hacer! Frustrado, decidió pensar en eso más tarde. Guardó la carta en un lugar seguro, abandonó la residencia y partió rumbo al despacho de la Reina.

* * *

─Majestad, el carruaje la espera.

─Gracias, Gerda; enseguida voy. ─dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar su trenza. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ya tenía que irse a cumplir su labor. Hoy le tocaba visitar el Orfanato de Arendelle para evaluar cuáles eran las necesidades y con cuánta urgencia debían ser hechas. Estaba un poco lejos, por lo que era necesario, salir lo más temprano posible. Terminó de acomodarse el cabello, revisó que no se le quedase nada, para luego, dirigirse hacia el carruaje.

─ ¡Elsa! ─todos los colores adornaron el rostro de la joven rubia al escuchar esa voz. ─ Buen día.

─Buen día.

─ ¡¿A dónde vas?! ─preguntó.

─Debo hacer una inspección del Orfanato de Arendelle.

─Y… ¿puedo acompañarte?

─Me tomará todo el día. ─él sonrió.

─Eso no me importa, ya que, estaré contigo. ─ Elsa se sonrojó.

─En ese caso, puedes venir. ─ El príncipe de Westfly sonrió complacido. Espero a un lado del carruaje mientras Elsa le daba algunas instrucciones a Kai sobre asuntos que atender mientras ella no estaba. Esa era otra cosa que admiraba de ella: era un verdadero camaleón. Ella era imponente, seria y autoritaria cuando debía, pero también era dulce, tímida e inocente: una mezcla perfecta. La mayor de las Arendelle volvió a su lado, Matthew la ayudó a subir al carruaje, para luego subir él. En el preciso momento en que la puerta de su medio de transporte se cerró, el príncipe enlazó su mano con la de ella.

─Estas preciosa; ¿de dónde sacaste este vestido? ─preguntó al ver aquel vestido verde, sin mangas, con algunos diseños de flores enmarcadas sutilmente; un vestido más adecuado para el calor que hacía.

─Yo lo hice con mis poderes. Pensé que sería más adecuado para la ocasión.

─Y lo es y te queda fenomenal.

─Estás un poco adulador hoy. ─dijo en tono de broma.

─Sólo te digo la verdad. ─respondió para luego robarle un beso. ─ Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

─Oye…─se quejó por lo bajo, sacándole una sonrisa a su novio.

* * *

─ ¡La muy descarada se fue y no me contó nada! ─se quejó la pelirroja mientras paseaba por el pueblo tomada de la mano de su adorado novio. Kristoff tenía el día libre, por lo que, Anna, organizó una mini-salida.

─De seguro lo hará en cuánto llegue. Ustedes son de nuevo muy unidas y estoy segura de que se muere por contártelo. ─razonó.

─Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo contó anoche?

─Bueno, muchas personas prefieren dormir en las noches. ─Anna hizo un pequeño puchero que Kristoff encontró adorable. ─Venga, no te pongas así, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? ¡Estoy hambriento!

─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ─respondió más entusiasmada.

Sin esperar el reclamo por parte del rubio, Anna lo guió hasta uno de los locales de comida, donde pidieron lo que para ellos sería un almuerzo por adelantado. Claro que todos reconocieron a la célebre pareja. Se comportaban como un par de novios comunes y corrientes, como si no fuesen la pareja que daban de qué hablar, después de todo, era una princesa saliendo con un plebeyo, algo totalmente inusual.

─ ¿Quieres un poco más de postre? ¡Estoy repleta!

─Claro. ─respondió. Anna lo observó por unos instantes. Kristoff era perfecto para ella. Alguien que la equilibraba en todos los sentidos y la amaba no pos su titulo o por sus intereses, sino por quien era ella: una traviesa, energética y compasiva chica que no temía ser ella misma. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó el rubio al percatarse de que lo miraba fijamente.

─ ¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho? ─él sonrió.

─Sí, pero siempre es lindo que me lo digas. ─dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa y apretándola sutilmente de manera cariñosa. Momentos así, eran los que atesoraba con su vida.

─ ¡Kristoff! ─la pareja prestó atención a la chica que se acercaba hacia ellos.

─Hola…─saludó sin acordarse del nombre de la recién llegada.

─Raneé.

─Cierto, cierto… ¿Cómo te va?

─Muy bien; solo andaba haciendo unos recados para el bar. ─dijo mientras le sonreía al rubio. ─Y veo que estás muy bien acompañado.

─Claro que sí; ella es mi novia, Anna.

─Mucho gusto, Anna…─saludó con una sonrisa falsa que la pelirroja no tardó en notar.

─El gusto es mío…

─Tengo que decir que tienes una suerte tremenda; Kristoff es un galán. ─dijo descaradamente mientras ponía su mano en el hombre del rubio y acariciaba sutilmente. No había forma posible de que el ceño de Anna se frunciera más de lo que estaba. ─Pero en fin, un placer verlos; nos vemos.

Anna vio totalmente indignada como la chica se alejaba del lugar. La muy sin vergüenza se le había insinuado a su novio en sus narices.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Kristoff al verla tan seria, totalmente ajeno a las intenciones maliciosas que m su novia había captado.

─De maravilla. ─respondió aún con expresión seria. Debía vigilar a aquella chica de cerca.

* * *

Él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente. El Orfanato no era un lugar tan deplorable como pensó, pero aun así, no era su lugar. En el preciso momento en que habían llegado a ese triste lugar, Elsa se había puesto en modo Reina. No dejaba de examinar cada pequeño factor que ella considerase de importancia y que podía ser mejorada. Tenía que admitir que los niños se veían en buenas condiciones y alegres, lo que era lo más importante para Elsa.

─ Creo que sería bueno invertir en el área recreativa para que jueguen. ─comentó Elsa mientras inspeccionaba el gran jardín que tenía el lugar donde estaban los niños jugando, junto a Matt y la directora del Orfanato. ─Tal vez algunos juegos en los que puedan compartir todos juntos.

─Majestad, esos artefactos son muy caros.

─Yo me encargaré de conseguir algunos, y también de estar al pendiente si necesitan algo. ─La mujer la miró en shock, tratando de contener la emoción.

─Oh, Majestad, muchísimas gracias; no sé qué decir.

─Todo sea porque ellos estén bien. ─comentó con una sonrisa. ─También mandaré a que reparen todo lo que necesite reparación.

Matthew quedó sorprendido. A Elsa parecía no importarle dar sin recibir nada a cambio. Todo lo contrario a él…

La directora iba a responder cuando un estruendoso llanto se hizo presente en el lugar. Los tres adultos fijaron su vista en la pequeña ronda que se había formado y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Cuando se abrieron paso entre la ronda de niños, vieron a un pequeño niño de pelo negro, de no más de cuatro años, sentado sobre un charco de lodo; al parecer se había caído. Los niños trataban de ayudarlo, pero el pequeño no aceptaba ninguna. La Directora iba a intervenir, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Elsa la que, sin importarle ensuciarse la ropa o cualquier otra cosa, se sentó al lado del niño. El infante miró a la Reina con ojos llorosos, aún con los ojos llorosos.

─Hola. ─el niño no dijo nada. ─Mi nombre es Elsa, ¿cómo te llamas tu?

─G-Gabe…─dijo entre hipidos.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Gabe?

─Es que…me caí y…me dolió mucho y me…ensucié. ─dijo mientras comenzaba a reanudar el llanto.

─Oh, pero no hay que llorar, ¿qué te parece si te llevamos adentro y te limpiamos? Así te sentirás mejor. ─dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

─Y tú… ¿me vas a acompañar? ─preguntó, ganando más confianza.

─Por supuesto que sí. ─La Reina de Arendelle tomó al pequeño y lo cargó, manchándose de inmediato de lado, pero al parecer, no le importaba; solo quería que el niño dejase de llorar.

Todos los presentes presenciaron la escena con verdadera sorpresa. Los reyes no estaban supuestos a realizar actos así, ensuciar sus finas ropas por un plebeyo; eso no era natural.

─ ¿Elsa? ─preguntó el niño en los brazos de la joven Reina.

─ ¿Si?

─Eres muy bonita. ─la inocencia que emanaba de esa voz fue suficiente para enternecerla. Los niños eran unos ángeles terrenales.

─Gracias. Tú eres muy guapo también

El pequeño se acurrucó en los brazos de la Reina, totalmente relajado y sintiéndose seguro.

Los presentes seguían en shock. Definitivamente, Elsa era una Reina diferente, en el buen sentido y el príncipe de Westfly estaba más que cautivado por ese hecho.

* * *

─Fue un día muy gratificante, Elsa. ─dijo él de la nada.

─En verdad lo fue. ─ estaba por anochecer y la joven pareja, estaba llegando al Castillo.

─Eres increíble, Elsa. ─dijo casi para sí mismo. ─La forma en que te preocupas por las personas que ni siquiera conoces, la manera en que cuidaste de ese niño…eres una gran Reina y algún día serás una excelente madre. ─El joven príncipe acarició su mejilla suavemente y se acercó hasta besarla. En ese momento entendió que había un lado de él que quería reinar y no había forma de que eso cambiase. Rompió el beso y sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia. No pudo contenerse; la besó de nueva cuenta.

Había sido un patán toda su vida, un egoísta, un embustero, pero ya…estaba cansado de esa faceta suya. Después de todo lo acontecido en ese mes, quería un nuevo comienzo y sabía, que quería que eso pasase con Elsa a su lado.

Estaba enamorado, por primera vez en su vida…y no permitiría que los planes de su padre se llevaran a cabo y destruyeran lo que él quería formar con la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

Tomó una copa de vino y se sentó en su majestuoso trono. El Rey de Westfly era un tirano no declarado. No le importaba su pueblo, le importaba su bienestar y sus intereses. Por eso, confiaba en que su hijo lograra su cometido. Unificar Arendelle con Westfly sería la culminación definitiva de su superación personal y lo deseaba con todo el alma. No le importaba a quien tuviera que eliminar de su camino; él iba a conseguir lo que le viniese en gana.

─Ojalá que domines bien a esa tal Reina de las Nieves, hijo mío, de lo contrario…─ dijo mientras balanceaba el liquido en la copa. ─habrá una hermana menos en la Corona de Arendelle…

Una sonrisa macabra adornó su rostro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero, les ofrezco una muy merecida disculpa por la tardanza. Trato de actualizar mis historias con regularidad, pero estoy algo corta de tiempo. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y más, porque ahora es que comienza a desarrollarse todo a profundidad.**

**Gracias por los favs y follows y reviews, y. como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar, es muy grato ver sus comentarios y sentir el apoyo hacia la historia.**

**Creo que eso ha sido todo, **

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


End file.
